We have applied the spin label EPR method to study the erythrocyte deformability characteristics in shear flow under the condition in which intracellular Ca2+ level is artificially elevated. Specifically, the effect of calmodulin inhibiting agents in restoring the Ca2+ induced loss of deformability was investigated. The spin label method was also applied to study the cold shock hemolysis in human erythrocytes.